Sindel
|hobby = |goals = |family = Jerrod (husband, deceased) Kitana (daughter) Shao Kahn (husband/enemy, deceased) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Brainwashed Monarch}} Sindel (also known as Queen Sindel) is a supporting character in the Mortal Kombat series. She is the mother of Kitana, the former queen of Edenia, and the majority of the games she was on the side of good. Appearance Sindel has a very magentic look and favors a more dark look with purple lipstick and having no pupils in her eyes. Over the series of games she wears revealing costumes that are color of purple. Her clothes are fitted like a corset cut-down to her cleavage. In Mortal Kombat (2011) her corset is more revealing and it splits near her midriff. Sindel has a white stream of long hair while the rest is black. Personality During the time of her being queen in Edenia, Sindel was noble, respectful, and caring to her people; Sindel is very compassionate to the earthrealm warriors as well. She even shows sign of selflessness as she sacrifices her ruling in order to protect her daughter Kitana, from Shao Kahn. However, after Sindel became corrupted by Shao Kahn she became heartless towards anyone who opposed his rulings even her own daughter. After successfully regaining her sanity in the original timeline Sindel retained her kindness. In the alternate timeline, Sindel is to corrupted that even Kitana couldn't reason with her. Throughout the Mortal Kombat series even in the alternate timeline in her non-canon Mortal Kombat (2011) ending, Sindel's main goal is to take back everything that Shao Kahn took from her. She also wishes to bring peace and order to all the realms with Edenia being at the center. Sindel wants all the realms united not by merging them or by fear but by having them all working together. Sindel in the original timeline and new timeline including her revenant form and non-revenant form wishes to have her family reunited. No matter what from or timeline Sindel wants to have her daughter Kitana and her husband Jerrod always by her side. Non-revenant Sindel freed from Shao Kahn's control wants Edenia to rule everything with peace while revenant Sindel wishes to have the Netherrealm rule everything with force and fear. While Sindel is a good noble leader with good intentions but she is also someone who seeks revenge and vengeance against Shao Kahn for everything she lost. Sindel also doesn't like that Shao Kahn used her to get what he wanted which was her throne. Even though she lost her husband, home and her rule as leader Sindel chose to marry Shao Kahn and reluctantly gave up everything she had to keep her daughter safe. When Sindel lost her realm her rule and position of power to Shao Kahn she didn't like the feeling of being powerless. However her unwilling support to Shao Kahn allowed her to be leader of Outworld along side Shao Kahn. Sindel doesn't like losing and giving up what she has this shown when she is angry at Shao Kahn after he conquered her home. This is also shown after Sindel marries Shao Kahn she does this so she can still be allowed to rule and have power even if it means she has to marry a tyrant. Sindel while she was to stubborn to give up her throne and world to Shao Kahn with out a fight she was weak willed because she gave into Shao Kahn's rule after her loss and his victory over Edenia. While her husband Jerrod decided to go die fighting Sindel on the other hand chose to surrender to Shao Kahn rather then die like her husband. While Sindel loved her husband Jerrod, her realm and her people she didn't decide to sacrifice herself to save them like her husband did. She worried about her life, her safety along with Kitana's life and safety more then anything else. However she makes for this many years later by sacrificing herself to Earthrealm safe and to make sure that Shao Kahn doesn't conquer another realm. Sindel is obsessed with keeping what she has and obsessed with reclaiming what belongs to her. Sindel is privileged just like many people who are born into royalty or who are married to a ruler. Although Shao Kahn was cruel father to Kitana Sindel still made sure that her daughter lived a privileged life even if it living under the rule of a dictator. Sindel is a strict ruler who looks menacing, she is strong, powerful and doesn't tolerate failure or weakness. Her strength, stubbornness and resistance that she showed while fighting against Shao Kahn during his invasion of Edenia is what made the empire fall in love with her. Everything that Sindel did for Kitana it was to make sure her daughter still cared on the future and legacy of Edenia to make their way of life survived. Even if it meant making deals that her people or daughter didn't approve of there is no limit Sindel won't go to no sacrifice is to great for her to preserve what she cares about. Powers and Abilities Sindel, is very adept in physical combat engaging her enemies in hand-to-hand while also using some of her magic abilities. One of her magic powers is the ability to stretch her hair and use it to tie or intrap her opponents. Another and possibly her most renoun attack is her ability to use a sonic screech to stun her opponents or make their heads explode only if high frequency. She can use her screech to stun her enemies and proceed to beat the dazed enemy. After she gains all of Shang Tsung's powers her Strength and Magic is Doubled and she took out the Earthrealm Warriors without much trouble. Sindel can also levitate and can use this as an advantage in battle. Trivia *She is the first character in the Mortal Kombat series who used the power of flight as both a move used in fights and as a win pose. See also *Sindel in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Seductress Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Ninjas Category:Lethal Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Warriors Category:Suicidal Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Amazons Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Humanoid Category:Elderly Category:Strategists Category:Deceased Category:Honest Category:Revived Category:Saved Soul Category:Leaders Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Extremists Category:Protectors Category:Self-Aware Category:Antagonists Category:Extravagant Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Wise Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Defectors Category:Falsely Accused Category:Unwanted Category:Strong-Willed Category:One-Man Army Category:Merciful Category:Obsessed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:On & Off Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Famous Category:Outright Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Mysterious Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Paranoid Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Misguided Category:Insecure Category:Animal Kindness